Sasuke Falls In Love
by VeryRandomEmily
Summary: A mysterious girl? Sasuke running from Sakura? Amazed by the mysterious girl? Whats going to happen!
1. Sasuke Falls In Love!: Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

The sun shined brightly in the Hidden Leaf Village. I had a relaxed smile on my face as i rearranged my room. Today was the day i meet Sasuke, whether he expect it or not! Sakura likes him to? Well i like him more. I felt oh so dizzy. I knew I was ruining my job as staying out of Sasuke's sight forever but i couldnt help it. I had to meet him or i would never be satisfied with myself. I quickly finished rearranging my things and then sat down with a smile that practically went from one ear to another.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled loudly. "Wha?" Naruto replied sleeply and looked at Sakura. "Wheres Sasuke-kun??" she asked him anxiously. "He should by the gate by now" he replied blankly. "Thanks!!" Sakura said. "Wait Sakura-chan!" he quickly said. "Yea Naruto?" she questioned. "Why?" he asked. "Why what??" she asked confused. "Why do you need to speak to Sasuke" he questioned her. "Im going to ask him out again" she said with a smile. "Oh... ok" he sighed. "Well bye!" Sakura ran out the door and to the gate. When she got close she could see him and she kept running.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura's voice rung in sasukes head repeaditly. Sasuke closed his eyes thinking maybe it wasn't her. "Sasuke-kun" Sakura giggled and looked at him. Sasuke blinked open his eyes and sighed "Hi sakura." Sakura smiled brightly, "How are you Sasuke-kun?" He stared at her "Im ok, you?" "Im doing great!" Sakura replied. "Good for you, well im going to get to the traing grounds" Sasuke then quickly poofed off. Sakura stared at where he was and blinked. Sakura smiled and said to herself "Sasuke-kun im willing to fight for you and stand by you to prove you i love you!" With that said Sakura started walking home.

**~~~Meanwhile, At The Traing Ground~~**

The sound of hitting and running grew louder as I approached the traing grounds. My eyes gleamed with excitment, another day i get to watch Sasuke-kun train! The world seemed to twirl and swirl from my dizzyness of happiness. I jumped up in a tree quickly to watch him fight. My blue eyes rested upon him with a smile that barely showed how i felt inside. I sat down in a tree out of sight, making sure sasuke couldnt see me at all. As i sit there an hour passed before I had heart a twig snap I looked around. I thought "oh god.. sasuke just got back.. please dont tell me someones trying to take him again!"

Before i knew it i saw 5 sound village ninja's appear infront of Sasuke. My eyes shot open and fear overtook me. "Stay Calm" the words repeated in my head. Sasuke fought and fought. I couldnt take it!! I jumped down infront of Sasuke. "MAROON FLOWER NO JUTSU!" I yelled. Maroon colered flowers swirled around the Ninja's quicker and quicker. Then the flowers exploded and hit them hard. Their eyes widened and stared at her. "L-L-Lets get outta here!" one of the guys said. They all disappeared. Sasuke stared at me amazed and wondering "Who is she?"


	2. Sasuke Falls In Love!: Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Who are you?" Sasuke spoke clearly. I turned around quickly and a smile returned to my face. "Maybe we should go to my house because I have ALOT to say" I told him with a smile. Sasuke, unaware what to say stood there. I started walking "Well you coming?" I asked him confidently. "Hmph, yeah im coming" Sasuke managed to say and fallowed me.

After a while worth a walk we got to a little house in the Leaf Village. I walked to the door Sasuke fallowing close behind. I unlocked my door and walked in. "You can take a seat on the couch, do you want anything to drink?" I asked him with a smile. I quickly put my blonde hair in a bun. "Sure, water" he replied. I walked into the kitchen and go two glasses of water and came back out. I sat acorss from him and put both glasses on the table.

"I guess your looking for an explination" I asked him not touching my water for a second. He nodded and took a sip of his water. I took a deep breath "My name is Shina Hana, from village hidden in the flowers. I was sent here for the biggest mission of my life. I didnt think I'd screw it up or fall in love with the person involved with it." My eyes widen as I had just exposed my biggest secret. I sighed knowing theres no point trying to take it back.

"Umm can you explain it more?" Sasuke asked breaking my thoughts. "Well umm.." I blushed a deep red, "I was sent here to watch over you as a request from tsunde to my town, they needed a ready Ninja and who would'nt waste their time fooling around, so my sensi sent me there with enough money to get a house built, and food." I said blankly. Sasuke didn't say anything just sat and listened quietly sipping his water. I took another deep breath "Kakashi, Tsunade and a few other people were to only know my exsistance. So I tried blending in, wearing my head band around my waist. I was doing great with it until urges just to meet you entered my body, I needed to speak to you.. I needed to meet you."

Sasuke took a deep breath accepting this all. "I fell in love with you..." I whispered staring at the ground. Sasuke looked up alarmed. "What is this girl playing? She doesn't even know me. Shes probably just like Sakura, except well... she acutally seems strong, and shes.... well... shes pretty.... and nice" he thought and quickly shook his head. I looked up at him "Are you ok Sasuke-kun?" I asked gently. He nodded. I took another deep breath of my own "I'm sorry i shouldn't have.. I should have stayed hidden, I just.." my words seemed to drift off in a invisiable stream of words. I stood up quickly feeling like an idiot blushing and stumbling over my feet and words. "You can go I need to go talk to Temari.." I said quickly and ran out tripping. Sasuke watched me puzzled then got up and walked out.

**Find out what happens in Chapter 3, and possibaly Chapter 4!**


End file.
